Alien V
by HenryJonesII
Summary: My view on the events after Resurrection. New story, old enemies return for revenge, and romance is in the air. Ripley x Call, Johner x Vriess, and more characters to appear. If you like the story review it, and put it on an alert list so i know to update
1. Chapter 1

ALIEN V

By HenryJonesII

Disclaimer: I don't own the Alien Saga, only Fox Network does, but if I did oh boy.

Summary: The Betty has landed in what used to be Seattle, Washington. Call and Ripley don't know it yet, but they both are harboring feelings for each other. In addition to that, why is Johner acting so kindly to Vriess all of the sudden? And did the group actually escape the grasps of the USM or did they just walk into a whole new game. Read and find out more because my summaries suck.

_**The story begins in a long hallway with a man in a suit and tie walking towards a door guarded by two men holding M41A Pulse rifles.**_

The man showed his pass to the soldiers, and they nodded in compliance, and let the man in to the dark room.

The room contained a single long table with 4 men sitting down and one man standing up as if he was waiting for something, the lights were very dim, and all the men were facing in the direction of the large screen at the wall, when they turned around to look who it was, that was coming into the room.

"Ah, glad you could finally make it, please won't you sit down Mr. Crusoe, so I can start the meeting" the man said, his face still obscured in darkness.

"Sorry, traveling from the Asia sector can be quite a long trip" the man known as Mr. Crusoe said as he took his seat at the opposite end of the table.

"Now I understand how you are all wondering why I have called you all here on such short notice" the man at the head of the table said to the other men as he turned around a clicked a button on a little remote.

An image of the USM Auriga was pulled up. The image itself was of it hitting the atmosphere.

"Approximately, at 1430 hours the research ship Auriga crashed somewhere in the territory which was Mexico" he said as he played the video of the ship hitting the atmosphere and crashing down causing a huge explosion.

"This ship contained research about a race known as the Xenomorphs" he said as he changed the image to a picture that of the creature we have all come to know and fear since the first Alien.

Everyone was startled as the image popped onto the screen. Fear spread all around the room just at a mere picture of this creature.

"This creature, horrifying as it may be, can be harvested and bred out of human beings" the man continued as he put up an entire image showing the transformation process of the Alien.

"One of our top scientists was aboard that ship and was conducting experiments to try and clone a woman by the name of Ellen Ripley who had killed herself over 200 hundred years ago along with a Queen alien", the man continued as he got mixed responses from the fellow members at the table.

"Dr. Wren was a chief scientist onboard and he created eight clones of Ripley, seven failed but the Eighth succeeded. He was able to surgically remove the queen embryo without killing Ripley," he said with a sort of happy tone.

"Little did he know, that this new Ripley would bring upon the end of his research and his life", he said in a darker tone.

"She was an Alien Human hybrid, containing acid blood, superior strength, speed, endurance, and enhanced senses such as taste, and smell," the man said as he put up an image of her on the large screen.

"He was able to control her for a while, until a band of Thugs invaded the ship," The man said violently as he put up the images of the men who raided the ship.

"When these people came aboard, they messed with Wrens research and accidently released the Aliens on board the ship", the figure said as he walked around the table.

"A lot of casualties ensued due to the outbreak, Dr. Wren was one such casualty", the man said sadly.

The man pressed a button and all but two of the images of the people who invaded the ship disappeared.

"These were some of the remaining survivors along with these two as well" he said as he pressed another button bringing up two images one of Ellen Ripley, and the other of a small woman who he was about to explain to his fellow leaders the identity of.

"The two other survivors where Ellen Ripley, and an Auton by the name of Annalee Call" he said as the images were highlighted.

"It was miss call who reprogrammed the Auriga to crash land on earth" he said with anger swelling up in his voice.

These four escaped shortly before the Auriga got too far into the atmosphere, and the landing position remains unknown, although it is certain that they are somewhere within the Northern America Continent" The man said bringing up an image of North America.

"Gentlemen the reason why I have called you hear is this, the ship known as the Betty, was not the only that escaped the Auriga before it crashed," he said as he enhanced an image of the Auriga burning into the atmosphere.

"Somehow a pod containing a new queen embryo was launched moments before the Auriga traveled to far into the atmosphere," the man pressed a button and an image of a small pod came to view and the video showed it going off in another direction.

"Gentlemen, this is a problem because we don't know where the pod landed and if this creature is free, then we could have a serious problem on our hands, because our satellites show that it too landed somewhere in the North American continent" he said as he once again brought up a map of North America.

"Since there are still people on earth this thing could spread causing major death and destruction and if not intervened with, could very well spread all over the face of the planet," the man got a gasping response from everyone at the table.

"This is why I have called you all hear because I need all of your permission to set up a large military task force and send it all over the Northern America continent to find both Ripley and the alien queen, because if we could get them both, well we could be very rich men with the profits we could bring in," he said as he slid a paper to Mr. Crusoe at the end of the table.

"If you could all sign this form saying that you agree and give me power of the military presence of USM on earth so that I can end this little crises before it begins and we can all be rich" he said as he watched the man at the end of the table sign it and pass it on to a man at the right.

Soon enough everyone's signatures were on the form and the man collected it stating, "Gentlemen thank you, for what you have done today, has secured the future of earth and USM, you may all return to your sectors now, I assure you that this crises will end swiftly" he said as he ushered all of them out.

After making sure everyone left, he ordered the doors shut and his secretary to leave the room. A man came out of the shadows and began, "Mr. Weyland, I hope you know what you are doing here" the man said coming out of the shadows.

"Mr. Yutani, I assure you that as soon as we have the alien queen and Ripley back, we can buy out USM and re-take our rightful place in the galaxy". He said with a shimmer in his eyes.

"Well, don't screw this up Weyland, this may be our only opportunity to get back on top again" Mr. Yutani said as he headed towards the exit.

"Oh I won't Mr. Yutani, I won't, he said as he looked at a picture on the screen that contained two side by side images of the New Ripley and an Alien Queen.

_**Meanwhile at the landing site of the Betty**_

It was already night and Ripley had shot straight up, her eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness.

Her eyes immediately focused on the…well…sleeping form of Annalee Call. She thought for a minute about Call, how graceful she looked while she slept. Her short curly hair her soft face, and her calm manor, God how she loved her. But Ripley could never let Call know.

"_I wish I could just tell her I love her, but there is the chance that she might not love me back" _Ripley thought to herself.

She lightly stroked Calls cheek with her hand, careful not to wake the auton's sleeping form.

"If only you knew how much I care about you" Ripley said in voice that was just barely above a whisper.

Ripley walked outside for a moment and stretched her long arms.

"Maybe I'll have a chance to tell her tomorrow" Ripley said to herself as she looked at the stars wondering if the creatures she had fought so hard to kill were still out there.

"Why does everyone I care about die" she said as laid against the wall next to the door of the Betty and cried herself to sleep thinking about all the friends who had died, thinking it was all her fault.

End Chapter 1

**So what do you all think so far, pretty good eh? Next chapter I am going to put a moment where Call and Ripley bond a lot and maybe something will happen. Don't worry I'll do something for Vriess and Johner too.**

**Also this is Fem Slash so all of you who don't like Female and Female relationships can stop reading if you want.**

**Oh and one last note, Please people, there aren't enough Ripley and Call fanfics out there so could you please write some, I would be so grateful. Well until then…..**

**HENRYJONESII OUT!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own the Alien Saga, Fox does, But I wish I owned Ripley and Call

**A note before I begin, people please there need to be more Ripley x Call Fanfics out there so please everyone get writing. Now without anymore interruptions let's begin.**

_The view comes to a small town. It's about 8:30 and some people are out doing some last minute chores before they settle down for the night. Nothing is out of the ordinary here. _

_Next our view immediately comes up to a small crater maybe 50 yards off the outskirts of the town. Inside we see an escape pod._

_Suddenly there is a loud thud. Then a second, then third, then nothing._

_Then without warning, the door to the pod blasts off flying into the darkness._

_Inside the doorway is nothing but darkness. But then we see something emerge from the entrance. A long, thin yet strong black leg reaches out of the doorway. Then the creature itself emerges. _

_It is a Queen Xenomorph, born with all the memories of her former life. She stretches her legs out and then her arms, neck. Then her mandible stretches to an enormous length, almost touching the ground but not quite._

_The queen lets out a loud scream in anger, knowing that she would get revenge on the one that caused her death. _

_The queen looks up to an un-familiar sky for a moment and then turning her head over towards the source of a dim light._

_She then sets off towards a small hill to check out this source. _

_As she reaches the top of the hill she begins to hear the noise of technology at work. Once she reaches the top she finds a small village with tons of people inhabiting it._

"_Perfect" the queen thought to herself in her own language._

_Just then the queen quickly, but quietly turns her head to find a small boy walking along a road with a bucket of something._

_Her first victim was in her sites and she was preparing to strike. Silently she move through the night, running at tremendous speeds towards her victim_

_The boy turning his head hearing the slightest noise looked at the oncoming goliath and prepared to run, but was too late for in a flash he was tackled to the ground by the gargantuan monster._

_The queen needed a follower to help begin and eventually expand her hive. This boy would be the first of many to help achieve this goal._

_She leaned down to his paralyzed figure and opened her mouth up. Her head was barely an inch away from his._

_The boy began to scream in fear, not knowing what was going on._

_Then a second mouth came out of the queen and launched straight for the boy's mouth._

"NOOOOO", yelled Ripley as she awoke.

She sat there for a brief moment, breathing heavily, all of her senses, all of her abilities at full alert.

"Was it a dream, no, it seemed too real" Ripley said to herself as she got up.

Ripley looked at her watch to find that it was 3:00 in the morning.

"I might as well go back inside for another three hours", Ripley said rhetorically to herself.

Ripley entered the Betty without a sound. Making sure not to wake anyone up, she headed for her room, planning on locking the door and just sitting up all night, contemplating the meaning of her existence.

She was almost there until she heard something. Ripley whipped around to see a sleeping Call, with a smile on her face.

"_At least she had good dreams, I wonder what she dreams about", _Ripley thought to herself as she watched the sleeping Auton.

The expression the younger woman's face went from a smile to a frown, then to a look of fear, all within a second.

Ripley walked over to Call and started to listen to her almost incoherent mutterings.

**CALLS DREAM**

_Call started to walk on a clean dirt path with autumn trees on both sides. It was a perfect kind of windy here; the leaves blew around her and then dropped the ground._

"_It's so beautiful" Call said to herself as she spun around, her arms out wide and her eyes closed._

"_As are you" said a mysterious voice_

"_Who said that" Call said as she looked for the source of the voice._

_Suddenly two hands came around over Call's eyes._

"_Guess who" said the mysterious woman_

"_Ellen Ripley", Call said as she lifted the hands away from her eyes_

"_Correct" Ripley said as she put her hounds on Call's hips slowly dragging the younger woman towards her._

"_Ripley….I" Call tried to say but could not finish because of a finger being placed on her lips._

"_Shhhh….Just relax" Ripley said as she brought her lips to Call's_

_Call was going to protest, but who was she kidding? She was enjoying herself. So she returned the kiss and closed her eyes in pleasure._

_After what seemed like forever the kiss was broken. Call's eyes still closed, and her lips parted not fully closing._

"_Ripley" Call called out in a voice that was just barely above a whisper._

_Call opened her eyes finding no one in front of her. She looked around but found no one._

"_RIPLEY" Call shouted, but there was no answer._

_The skies grew dark and the trees around her all died. The leaves around her all turned brown and dead looking._

"_RIPLEY, WHERE ARE YOU" Call cried out, tears coming to her eyes._

_As if they came from thin air, thousands of Xenomorphs were around her all preparing to strike._

"_RIPLEY, HELP" Call cried out as she sat and pulled her knees up to her chest, and began to cry._

"_Ripley, Ripley, Ripley" Call cried as she rocked back and forth, eyes closed._

**IN REALITY**

"Ripley….Ripley….Ripley" moaned a very sad sounding Annalee Call.

"Call...Call...Wake up" Ripley said as she shook calls sleeping form.

Without warning Call shot up eyes open and filled with tears. She looked around to find a worried Ripley sitting next to her sitting form

Call quickly curled up to Ripley's sitting form. Call grabbed Ripley's arm and made it grab her abdomen.

"Ripley please don't leave me" Call said, visibly shaken by the dream she just had.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay" Ripley said as she stroked Call's curly black hair.

"I'm not going anywhere, you just stop your crying and go back to bed alright" Ripley asked a sniffling Call.

"Thank you" Call said as she wiped her nose and put her head on Ripley's chest.

"Good night Call" Ripley said as she leaned her head over Call's.

"Good night Ripley" Call said as she snuggled towards Ripley even more, shutting her eyes.

Call fell asleep within moments.

Ripley on the other hand sat there for a moment contemplating what had just happened in the last five minutes.

"_Something bad is going to happened, that was no dream" _Ripley thought to herself

"_And call, boy I was literally a moment away from kissing those beautiful lips" _Ripley also thought.

"_You could do it right now" a voice said inside Ripley's mind._

"_No I will not" Ripley said with fortitude._

"_Hey I know how badly you want to do it, all I am saying is, is that if you don't do it now, it is going to get harder and harder to resist, and then when that day comes where you can no longer contain your lust, I will be right there, ready to take the helm" The seductive part of Ripley said._

"_Like hell you will" Ripley mentally replied_

"_Look you love her, and chances are, she really loves you, so why don't you go after her, I mean she's just a machine" the voice said_

"_SHE IS NOT A MACHINE, IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL MENTALLY KICK YOUR ASS" Ripley shouted to her mentally self._

"_Jeez sorry, and on that note good night, and pleasant dreams" the voice said emphasizing the last part._

"_God I hate the perverse part of my mind" Ripley thought before closing her eyes and preparing to go to bed._

Before she could however a familiar voice popped into her head saying, "I prefer the term "artificial person" myself actually".

It was Bishop who said that all those years ago. If only he was here to help her today.

Ripley sighed and then went to bed.

**That night Call and Ripley got the best sleep they ever had**

**End Chapter 2.**

**Before I go, I just want to say I am sorry it took me so long; it is just that I had 9 weeks exams and I was really worn out.**

**Until next time**

**LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Breaking News2

NEWS BULITEN

Breaking news, from me.

I don't know when I will be able to come out with new chapters but, here's the deal so far.

Right now I have 9 weeks exams coming up and I really need to raise my grades or my parents are going to be really pissed at me and all that jazz. But on the flip side, I have not forgotten my two fics so relax. But this is only the half of the big news.

The other half is that I am doing something barely anyone (according to my research) has; I am going to make a Ripley Call fem slash fic. So please I am asking you the readers to write them as well, because I know you are all just itching to right one and if you aren't then could you all please give me some ideas. So until then.

HENRYJONESII OUT.


End file.
